rockfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
David Bowie
David Bowie (AFI: ˈboʊ.iː; nome artístico de David Robert Jones, Londres, 8 de janeiro de 1947) é um músico, ator e produtor musical inglês. Por vezes referido como "Camaleão do Rock" pela capacidade de sempre renovar sua imagem, tem sido uma importante figura na música popular há cinco décadas e é considerado um dos músicos populares mais inovadores e ainda influentes de todos os tempos, sobretudo por seu trabalho nas décadas de 1970 e 1980, além de ser distinguido por um vocal característico e pela profundidade intelectual da sua obra. Embora desde cedo tenha realizado o álbum David Bowie e diversas canções, Bowie só chamou a atenção do público em 1969, quando a canção "Space Oddity" alcançou o quinto lugar no UK Singles Chart. Após um período de três anos de experimentação, que incluem a realização de dois significativos e influentes álbuns, The Man Who Sold the World (1970) e Hunky Dory (1971), ele retorna em 1972 durante a era glam rock com um alter ego extravagante e andrógino chamado Ziggy Stardust, sustentado pelo sucesso de "Starman" e do aclamado álbum The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. Seu impacto na época foi um dos maiores cultos já criados na cultura popular.1 Em 1973, o disco Aladdin Sane levou Ziggy aos EUA. A vida curta da persona revelaria apenas uma das muitas facetas de uma carreira marcada pela reinvenção contínua, pela inovação musical e pela apresentação visual. Em 1974, o álbum Diamond Dogs previa, com seu som e sua temática caótica, a revolução punk que surgiria anos depois. Em 1975, Bowie finalmente conseguiu seu primeiro grande sucesso em território americano com a canção "Fame", em co-autoria com John Lennon, do álbum Young Americans. O som constitui uma mudança radical no estilo que, inicialmente, alienou muitos dos seus devotos no Reino Unido. Nessa etapa, a carreira musical de Bowie se renovou e seguiu novos rumos. Após a criação de uma nova persona, Thin White Duke, apresentada no aclamado Station to Station (1976), que traz um Bowie interessado em misticismo, Cabala e Nazismo, ele confundiu as expectativas do seu público americano e da sua editora com a produção do minimalista Low (1977)—a primeira das três colaborações com Brian Eno durante os próximos dois anos. A chamada "Trilogia de Berlim" (com "Heroes" e Lodger) trouxe álbuns introspectivos que lograram o topo nas paradas britânicas e que ganharam admiração crítica duradoura. Seguindo o sucesso comercial irregular no final dos anos 70, a canção "Ashes to Ashes" do álbum de 1980 Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps) alcançou o primeiro lugar no Reino Unido e lançou bases para um novo movimento chamado New Romanticism. No ano seguinte, junto à banda Queen, escreveu e cantou a canção "Under Pressure" e em seguida atingiu novo pico comercial com o álbum Let's Dance (1983), que rendeu sucessos com a canção homónima e o fez cativar nova audiência. Ao longo dos anos 1990 e 2000, Bowie continuou a experimentar novos estilos musicais, incluindo os géneros industrial, drum and bass, e adult contemporary. Seu último álbum de inéditas foi por muito tempo Reality, uma mistura de melancolia e humor, suportado pela A Reality Tour de 2003–2004. Após um período de quase dez anos em hiato, anuncia The Next Day pelo Facebook e pelo seu novo website. Seu novo álbum (The Next Day), está com três indicações ao Grammy (Melhor performance de rock 'Stars Are Out Tonight), Melhor Conteúdo Extra (The Next Day Extra) e melhor álbum de rock. A influência de David Bowie é única, musical e socialmente. Como escreveu o biógrafo David Buckley, "ele penetrou e modificou mais vidas do que qualquer outra figura comparável."1 De facto, grande é sua influência no mundo da música entre artistas e bandas mais antigas e a nova geração (Ver Influência), e, além de ter auxiliado movimentos como a libertação gay e a recriação de uma nova juventude independente, introduziu novos modos de se vestir na cena musical e tem uma carreira prestigiada no cinema. Em 2002, ficou em 29º lugar na lista popular 100 Greatest Britons e já vendeu mais de 136 milhões de álbuns ao longo da sua carreira. Foi premiado no Reino Unido com 9 certificações de álbum de platina, 11 de ouro e 8 de prata, e, nos Estados Unidos, 5 de platina e 7 de ouro. Em 2004, a Rolling Stone colocou-o na 39ª posição em sua lista dos "100 Maiores Artistas do Rock de Todos os Tempos" e em 23º lugar na lista dos "Melhores Cantores de Todos os Tempos". frame|David Bowie em 2009. Categoria:Rock Categoria:Cantores de rock